onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AYET/2013 Devil Fruits Tournament - Credits and Acknowledgements
This blog officially marks the end of the 2013 Devil Fruits Tournament. We have spent 37 days (from UTC 0430am 10 Jul 2013 to UTC 1500pm 16 Aug 2013) playing the tourney. I hoped that you have had a lot of fun during the tourney, as much fun as I had seeing participants considering and reconsidering their choices and making difficult decisions. One major theme throughout the tournament is having to make difficult (not going to use the word "hard"!) decisions under stressful circumstances. For those who had just ONE choice of liking (in this matter, one particular DF) or those who had general likings without a specific favour at any one will not be so burdened or stressed playing the tourney. The earlier will just stick to that ONE choice all the way, unaffected by any circumstances imposed and the latter will go a-OK with any choice(s) with the closest or best feeling that they had. For the ones who had a few favourites will find it quite easy when things are "divide and conquer" but very difficult when it came to "qualify or gtfo" involving more than one of their favourites. This is why, I think, we had those reactions as seen in the earlier Screams of Agony blog. And I have to admit, these reactions are the very underlying encouragement for me to come up with the various gameplays that I put in place in the rounds of the tourney. I would consider this tourney a huge success upon seeing the lot of comments I recorded in the said blog, regardless which fruit ends up being the champion. One of the achievements that I am quite happy and proud of was the fact that I have recruited two nakamas into our pirate crew from the seas, Jeniks and K. Glad to know these two joined up (registered) because of the tourney, happy to have you on board and hope you will enjoy your time as one of the One Piece Wikia nakama! I acknowledged all feedbacks and complaints expressed during the period. From the Toge incident, to the decision for a closed participant voting in the last two rounds, to the controversial gameplay in Round 5. I am truly regretful for any unhappiness caused by the decisions made or the results that emerged. While the tournament was intended to be enjoyed by all users, but due to certain issues, restrictions just had to be put in place in the interest of fairness to the well intentioned and deserving participants. Along the way, I may have upset some, thus I would like to apologise for it. Sumanakatta! I would like to take this last opportunity to express my sincere thanks, appreciations and credits as following: *'DSP' - His recently concluded Characters Tournament inspired me to host the DF version (I happened to found out about Panda's DF tourney as I was browsing the wikia's blog database). With reference to his, I made improvisation to several aspects of the mechanicsm e.g. using comment voting rather than poll voting (due to the vulnerability of untraceable result manipulation), closed participation during the final rounds, etc. *'Panda' - For granting the permission of the ownership to host the DF tourney. (Panda-chan, I'm sure you are happy that the champion of your edition got dethroned half way through the tourney ^_^) *'Rici' and MJ - for the suggestions which did get implemented into the tourney after all. *'Several users who assisted the vote investigations' - I have had a few friends help to check, investigate and verify on suspicious issues, mainly the Toge incident. I wish to keep the identities in the dark but YOU know who are. To these friends, I am deeply grateful for your support and assistance. Cheers! *The many positive, complimentary comments from various participants along the tourney - Time and time again, I received good compliments about the gameplay, management, presentation, etc from the participating users. Thank you, it was a very nice feeling to receive those compliments. Arigato! *Also to the many users (registered and AWC alike) who participated - your presence made the tourney a success and knowing you have had fun is the most satisfying reward I can get in return for hosting it. *To the rebels that made the votes complicated, IDK if I should be saying this but thank you for making the voting a much more interesting event as a side show. If any of you happen to be hosting any tourneys at any wikia there may be in the future, I'll be sure to participate and be an even BIGGER rebel in return as a gratitude. Heh heh... *And to the anti-''rebel'' users who assisted me in decoding or countering the rebels, you have indirectly helped to run the show. Without you, the voting results took that much longer to process. Sincere appreciation to you. : And last but not least... *'My wife' - for being supportive and generous to share a bit of our time to allow posting of the tourney blogs at its stipulated time. Tourney blog publications could not have went so smoothly without commitment of my part as organiser and her understanding of this was greatly appreciated. THE END ________________________________________________________________________________ Related links: The Dashboard <<< Round 6 FINALE Category:Blog posts